That Stupid Fairy Tale Ending
by XaoshiTheKuroTenshi
Summary: So, Romano's been acting a little different than the norm, which in turn begins to make our favorite Spaniard worry. Why is Romano acting weird and will Spain figure it out before it's too late? Read it to see. (I know my summary's weird.) REVIEW PEOPLE! (A/N I know it's not a humorous story but hey) WARNING: Romano's OC but uses foul language. HINTED GERITA IF YOU SQUNT!


**Hello all of you Hetalia fans and readers alike! Here's a fun little one-shot for you! Have fun and enjoy. My only true warning for you is it's a fast paced story.**

* * *

**That Stupid Fairy Tale Ending**

* * *

_**-Spain's (Antonio's) POV-**_

_I've never really questioned Romano's strange behavior. Yeah, he would randomly ram his head into my gut when he was a kid and he would randomly call me names, but I never thought twice about it. I just thought when he'd do that, he was just being Romano. Now, I'm not so sure if that's the case._

"Lovi!" I cheered as the said person drove up to my house. "I didn't expect you to show up today!" I continued.

"Of course I showed up you idiota! You're the one that invited me bastardo." He shouted back at me.

"Still…you used to completely ignore me when I asked you to visit..." I stated my point.

"Pft, whatever." He blew it off.

_This is what I mean by strange behavior. He NEVER used to just blow things off like this; he would always get extremely flustered and try to explain himself! I just don't know what's wrong with him… He's worrying me._

After that little fiasco, I welcomed him inside my home.

"Lovino! Come sit down and eat a churro!" I exclaimed as I patted a spot on the couch.

"Fine." He mumbled and sat down.

I walked over into the kitchen to make some churro's and prepare him a drink.

_Again with the strange behavior! He just willingly listened to me without putting up a fight. Lovi~_

Suddenly, I heard a ring come from the living room, At first I thought maybe it was my phone but no. It was Romano's. I knew it was wrong but I decided on listening in.

"Fratello? What do you want?" Romano growled at the phone.

_Aha! He's talking to his hermano._

"What?! Mio dio fratello! Why are you asking me this?!" He screamed at the device.

_I wonder what they are talking about…_

"No, I'm not! Why would you think that?" He barked back clearly frustrated and flushed.

_Romano's voice just cracked. That's so adorable!_

He was silent for a while. Then he suddenly started to whisper. I could only catch the words 'your right' and 'can't help you' and 'don't tell'. After that, he hung up.

_Was Roma~ keeping secrets with Feli? Now I'm curious…_

My thoughts were cut off by Romano suddenly shouting at me asking if I were done yet.

"Oh yes Roma~ One second!" I replied as I ran over and grabbed the churro's and drinks.

I went over to the couch and set down the tray.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Romano and I went to the tomato gardens and picked some of the good looking ones, afterward eating them all for super in our pasta made by the Italian. After super, Lovino claimed he wanted to go home to speak with his brother about something and he ran out.

_I'm determined now. I will find out what Romano is hiding._

* * *

_**-Romano's (Lovino's) POV-**_

_Lately, I've been pondering on my relationship with Spain. I mean yeah, we've known each other forever but I'm so confused on how I feel about him now. What makes it worse is that the French bastard came over a month ago and we ended up having a 'deep' discussion about it. I really hate that French idiota but he sure knows how to help with these kinds of things. He simply told me 'you are in l'amor'. Joy. Now, my brother even saw my feelings. I've been trying so hard to hide it since that bastard revealed it to me! I've been doing so well. I now know how to hide my blushes and to act 'natural'. The reason I want to hide it is because no matter how gay the tomato bastard acts, he's as straight as a stick in reality. It hurts to know my feelings and I wish they'd just go away now. No matter how I act around him though, I can't stop this feeling. Pft, stupid fairy tales. Happy endings don't exist._

* * *

_**-THE NEXT DAY-**_

I was happily dozing off in my room at about 3:00pm until I heard a certain Spaniard's voice.

"Feli, please! Tell me you and Roma's secret! I think whatever you're hiding is why he's acting so strange lately." Antonio begged.

"Well, you see… I would gladly tell you…but…big brother would get mad…" Feli whispered. "Besides, I don't think you want to wake big brother or he will be really irritated."

"Please! Feli! Italy! Please tell me." Spain begged even more.

"Well…okay…but you'd be much happier hearing it from him…" Feliciano resisted one last time.

"Please…" Antonio whispered out.

"Fine. Big brother-" Feli tried confessing.

I had heard quite enough and I was fully awake.

Suddenly, there was many thumps of feet coming down the stairs and a very angry Italian appeared.

"Fra-te-llo. Do you want me to tell a certain somebody your secret?" I threatened him.

"No! Please don't fratello! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Don't tell Germany please~" my younger twin begged.

_Hmph. Now I just have to deal with the tomato bastard._

Mio fratello went upstairs to wallow in despair as I pondered on how to deal with this dilemma. After about a minute of silence, Spain spoke up.

"Lovino. Romano. South Italy." He started.

_Oh no. He went all serious. I don't know if I can hold my feelings in if he's that desperate. Please España. Don't make me say it…_

"Please…please stop my constant worrying." He continued.

_What?_

"I don't care if you hate me for it but I really can't stop worrying about you! You've been acting so weird lately that I don't know what to do anymore! I'm so desperate that I asked your brother for some answers!" He began begging again. "Lovi~ please tell me what's wrong."

_You idiota!_

"It's all your fault you idota." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked, probably because he didn't hear what I said.

"YOU IDIOTA BASTARDO IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND HAVE BEEN TRYING TO HIDE IT AND NOW YOU'RE HERE THINKING SOMETHING'S MAJORLY WRONG AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT YOU'RE GOING TO HATE ME NOW!" I screamed at his face.

And that's what hurt the most. His face. He had this face of pure shock and was silent for a whole minute.

"You idiota! This is why- ugh!" I started to sob and I ran up to my room. I locked the door and curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Why couldn't you have just left me alone?" I mumbled out and cried again.

_Stupid happily every after's don't exist! Life isn't a fairy tale! How could I delude myself into thinking it could eventually become one? I'm the real idiota here._

The days went on and Lovino locked himself in his room.

* * *

_**-Spain's (Antonio's) POV-**_

_Why didn't I just grab his hand and tell him I love him back? I do love him more than he thinks but I just didn't think he liked me back…How can I tell him of my mutual feelings? You know what! Forget it! I'm just going to head over there right now and tell him!_

I felt like a very short ride as I drove to Italy. As soon as I arrived, I jumped out of the car and ran up to the door. I threw open the door and rushed up to the Italians bedroom door. I would've knocked had I not heard two Italian voices screaming at each other at the top of their lungs.

"YOU IDIOTA FRATELLO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER THIS KIND OF ESCAPE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Feliciano's voice screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! LIVE WITH THIS SCREWED UP LIFE?! I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE AND I CAN'T FIX IT! LET ME KILL MYSELF!" Lovino's voice screamed back.

_What? Lovi no!_

I slammed the door open and spotted two very shocked Italians staring at me.

"Oh great! The bastardo shows up for the finale." Romano sarcastically remarked.

"España, please talk some sense into this idiota! Look at this!" Feli shouted as he held up his brother's right hand to reveal a knife in his grasp. "He was trying to kill himself! Straighten up this mess right now you bastardo!" He growled as he walked out of the room and shut the door loudly.

"Roma!" I shouted as I ran up to him and grabbed the knife. I then redirected it to my neck. "If you do that, I'll do this." I threatened.

"No! You idiota!" Lovino screamed out as he jumped on me.

I released the knife and it fell to the floor as I let the force of Romano's jump push me to the ground.

"You can't do that to me!" He cried as he banged his fists on my chest.

"But you misunderstand Lovi. I would hate it if you did that to me. I love you." I stated simply.

"What?" Romano gasped.

"No you don't. your just saying that! Don't try to fool me! Don't play with my feelings!" He screamed again and tried to get off me.

I pulled him pack down on top of me and I kissed him passionately.

"Do you see now? I love you and I'm not lying Lovino, Romano, and South Italy. I want to be with you." I explained.

"Oh." He stated simply.

_Silly Lovi~ Why would you doubt me? I've always expressed my love for you so openly!_

* * *

_**-Romano's (Lovino's) POV-**_

_**-5 minute's later-**_

"Umm…Lovi? I don't mind this position but this might end up making me do something to you I'm not sure you want me to do just yet." Spain teased.

I took it seriously.

"Oh! Sorry…I just…oh. Ugh! Spagna you idiota! You really know how to kill a mood!" I shouted at him as I walked out of my room.

"Wait up Lovi~! Give me a kiss!" Spain called out from behind me.

"Hah! Don't be expecting that much just yet." I whispered.

_Maybe, just maybe life is letting me have a happy ending._

* * *

**_Yay! Fun little one shot for Spamano fans to read! Thank you for reading and please review!_**


End file.
